Charlie Frey
Charlie Frey is the main protagonist of the Arcadia series of book. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Charlie Frey vs Dante Possible Opponents * Loki (Marvel Comics) * Percy Jackson * Pit Death Battle info Background * Height:N/A Tall * Weight:N/A Skinny * Born:N/A * Part Demon-God,Part Neflon,Part Human * Protector of the multiverse * Super genius intellect. * Kind of a know it all. * Kind of a smart aleck. Boyfriend and future husband to Isabelle Info Charlie was born to a rich family.His father was a demon and his mother was part Neflon part Human.Charlie left his family at age 3 to study magic and become a high class and high power wizard.He wanted to prove himself and he would get the opportunity once the Demon rebellion began.The Demons hated how they had to keep themselves a secret from the humans on Earth and decided to rebel.Some Demons refused to join the Rebellion and joined the Neflon forces.This included the Neflon's,The Dragons,And some demons.Charlie decided to help the Neflon forces.He was in one of the major battles when he meet his best friend Corspy.A Demon God who was fighting with the Neflon forces.Corspy was about to be attacked from behind and Charlie saved her.They have been friends ever since.The Arcadians refused to help with their petty war so the Neflon's turned the citizens of Arcadia into animals.The Neflon side won the war and the Demons were banished into another dimension.Charlie decided to live on Arcadia with Corspy.Charlie disguised himself as a koala so his enemies could not find him and hurt his friends.he decided to blend in with the citizens of Aracadia.Later he meet the Queen Annie and King Henry.He was accused of trying to kill them after they were almost assassinated. Charlie assured them he was not the Assassin but he would find who was behind this.Annie allowed him to try to catch the assassin but if he failed he would be tried for attempted murder.He baited the assassin to come and try to kill them again during a party they were having.It worked and Charlie was freed of all charges and the Assasain was put to death.Charlie became good friends With Annie and Henry.He became the royal protector.He has been in Aracadia ever since. Light sword length:43 inches Make:From Demon and Neflon magic. * It Can cut through almost anything. * It Can kill immortal beings or beings with healing abilities such as regen * It Can transform into any weapon or shield. * It Can only be used by Charlie unless he allows it to be used by another. * It is unbreakable.The second and last version is. Magic Elemental Magic * fire,ice,wind,water,earth,light,dark Other forms of magic * Light Bomb * A huge ball of light and dark energy. * At 1/6th power can destroy countries * At 1/4th can destroy planets * At 1/2 power can destroy galaxies * At full power can destroy the universe. * Magic Bomb * Absorbs all magic in the universe if used at max. * At 1/6th power can destroy countries * At 1/4th can destroy planets * At 1/2 power can destroy galaxies * At full power can destroy the universe * Making powerful explosions * Creating black holes * Can teleport anywhere as long as he knows where he wants to go. * He can teleport objects to him. * Has extreme regen.He can reform from smoke or a small drop of blood. * Immortal * He can still die by other god killing objects. * Can turn invisible as long as he needs to. * He can shapeshift.(Most demons have this ability) * Survive in extreme heat like the sun. * Survive Black Holes * He ages slowly due to time being slower in Arcadia and him being a demon. * Demons age very slowly. * He is highly resistant to magic. * He absorbs magic. * The longer he is in battle the more magic he absorbs and the more powerful he gets. Form/fusion * Charlie can fuse with other characters.He grows strongest in certain areas like attack,defense and magic. * He takes on both personalities of the fusers. * He also has his forms. * There is his base form or alpha form. * This is the weakest of his forms. * Strong magic only. * Second form * Demon form * He turns into his original form. * More powerful magic and attack. * Looks like a actual demon. * Chaos form * He absorbs and embraces light and dark magic. * Magic and Defense increases. * Keeps previous increases * His Omega form * He absorbs the energy from his lightsworn. * turns into a actual demon god * heavy increase in Attack,Magic and defense. Feats * Beat a army of demons by himself.Hundreds of thousands.This happened before the book starts.During the thousand year demon war. * He defeated a Mad king * He beat a super AI by creating a super virus to shut it down. * He was able to defeat a evil alternate version of himself.This version was more powerful then him. * He beat loki and hades t in battle.Fought them on separate occasions. * Beat Loki during a mission after the war. * Beat Hades in hell after he would not let his friends leave. * Beat Vincent who was possessed by the Necronomicon. * The Necronomicon is the most powerful item in the universe and has a evil spirit living in it. * He was able to defeat Phantsmis and Phantma. * God like beings who can manipulate and warp reality and destroy the multiverse at their full power. * They retreated after the spirit of the Necronomicon inhabits the entity.Their puppet they were using to hide themselves and absorbed the Necronomicon. * He defeated with help the grandfather of cthulhu and * He hold and tanked a universe destroying attack from Eon. * Eon is a super intelligent robot who can destroy universes with one punch at full power. * He has survived going into the sun. * He has also survived getting sucked into a black hole. Marry Sue Test Score 32 Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Male